Erros
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele errava, e você gritava, e ele sorria. E você gostava. x BATMAN/FLASH, BRUCE WAYNE/WALLY WEST. Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas x


**Sumário: **Ele errava, e você gritava, e ele sorria. E você gostava.

**Liga da Justiça não me pertence D8 ...Menos o Flash, é claro /roubeielemesmoenemligo**

**Essa fanfic será betada por Raayy**

**4º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário.**

**Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

* * *

**Erros**

* * *

_Se um dia eu pudesse ver  
Meu passado inteiro  
E fizesse parar de chover  
Nos primeiros erros  
Meu corpo viraria sol  
Minha mente viraria sol  
Mas só chove, chove  
Chove, chove  
Chove, chove_

-

Capital Inicial, "Primeiros Erros"

* * *

_Ele errava,_

_E você gritava,_

_E ele sorria._

Assim começava a maioria dos dias em que você estava na Torre. Como podia um dos fundadores ser tão _infantil e mulherengo?_ Dando em cima de todasas moças que apareciam em sua frente – sem nem se importar se eram comprometidas ou não.

Por isso, muitas vezes, você tinha que tira-lo da cadeia, após _começar mais uma briga de bar, Wally, por que eu tenho que ser babá de um marmanjo como você?_

Ele te dava um sorriso encabulado, mas nunca arrependido, pois ele gostava quando você agia daquele jeito (protetor e faladeiro). Você ganhava aquele sorriso branco, largo e que contrastava com aqueles olhos verdes e acabava se calando.

Você também gostava daqueles momentos.

**X**

Quantas vezes você já disse à Flash _para não ajudar pessoas alheias nas missões_? Para _não resgatar gatos, que definitivamente __explodem_?

Ele respondia que sabia, porém que não podia evitar. Era o dever dele, como herói e ser humano. E você continuava a não entender, pois não era nada daquilo. Batman era cavaleiro das trevas e morcego.

_E o Bruce Wayne, Morcegão?_

Bruce era ficção.

**X**

Chegou um momento em que você teve de perguntar _se você é burro mesmo ou só se faz de um_, porque as encrencas só aumentavam – e ainda mais quando Bruce Wayne viajava para a cidade de Wally West.

O sorriso crescia mais, e você sentia desconforto. Até diria encabulado, mas você é Batman e usa Bruce Wayne como máscara. E nenhum deles se encabula, apenas se desconforta – e, não, essa palavra não existe.

_Tire esse sorriso do rosto!_

Wally tirava, apenas para rir. **O** arrepio passava por sua coluna e você apertava o passo, murmurando o quanto ele era um _idiota retardado_.

Talvez ele fosse mesmo. Para sua sorte, é claro.

**X**

_Se continuar desse jeito, _você gritava pelos corredores, sem ligar para os que ouviam, _vai morrer!_

Flash ria alto. _Mas eu vou mesmo, Morcegão._

_É só uma questão de tempo._

**X**

A questão de tempo foi apenas alguns meses. Os calafrios agora pareciam veneno percorrendo seu corpo, igual ao que eles dão nos presos julgado à pena de morte – _qual é o nome_ (você não sabe).

Flash(Wally) desaparecendo aos poucos e as lembranças da outra dimensão assolaram sua mente.

Você se tornaria um vilão?

Mataria qualquer um?

Dominaria o mundo?

Apoiaria o medo?

**Faria tudo isso por Flash?**

A resposta positiva ecoava em sua cabeça e você se assustava consigo mesmo, enquanto observava Superman ameaçar Luthor de morte. Que ele morresse, não? Era pedir demais para mata-lo?

Talvez fosse. _E daí?_

E então J'oon lhe disse que _Flash ainda está vivo_, tudo o que você – agora uma simples mistura de realidade (Batman, cavaleiro das trevas, morcego) e ficção (Bruce Wayne, milionário, máscara) – queria, era toca-lo.

Apenas tocar.

**X**

Flash suspirou quando suas mãos tocaram as coxas dele, apertando com gosto. Ainda estava com suas fantasias, _mas não por muito tempo_. Sem pensar, arrancou aquela máscara vermelha e com pontas e beijou os lábios do ruivo, sentindo-o arrancar a sua própria e (tentar) tirar suas vestes.

O morcego caía, e a ficção também, restando apenas um humano que, com gosto, percorria com suas mãos nuas e quentes o corpo de _Wally West Terceiro_ com a ajuda de sua boca e de sua língua.

Os dedos dele alojaram-se em seus cabelos negros e puxaram com força contra a própria pele, já avermelhada, ao mesmo tempo em que gemia seu nome, arqueando as costas para mover melhor seus quadris perante a invasão do agora Bruce-Batman-humano.

_Pare de ser irresponsável_, você sussurrou, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Disse isso porque sabia que, com aqueles atos impensáveis, você – graças a todos os deuses do universo – o teria a noite toda.

**X**

_Seu idiota!_, gritou, andando pelo corredor. Ouviu alguém dizer um _de novo não_, e ignorou, aumentando a intensidade dos gritos. _Estava tentando fazer o quê, pulando naquele lago, enquanto o nosso alvo estava no __solo__?_

Ele te respondeu que _havia uma menina se afogando na água_ com um sorriso sacana, o que fez você gritar mais e dizer que _do que a adianta você voltar á vida, se fica se jogando para a morte a cada missão que faz?_,ou que _essa é uma das primeiras missões após o seu estado de quase-morte e você já faz isso! Na próxima, tente se jogar em uma cilada com canibais, porque eu acho que, assim, você tem a certeza de que morre mesmo!_

Flash riu dos seus comentários sarcásticos e você gritou mais, pois ele estava errado em salvar os alheios (ou não). Sem mais opções, você o puxou para um quarto ou sala ou qualquer coisa que aquilo ali fosse – já que estava desocupada -, já que servia para vocês resolvessem o problema dos tantos erros de Flash, em missões.

_Ele errava,_

_E você gritava,_

_E ele sorria._

_(e você gostava)_

* * *

**N/A.: **Antes de mais nada, vou agradecer à minha Pink, que vai betar para mim essa fanfic, mesmo não gostando dos quadrinhos da DC s2 Muito obrigada, amor!

Agora vamos à dedicatória. Bom, na verdade eu não tinha a intenção de dedicar as fanfics da maratona para ninguém, mas eu abri a exceção porque é o Aldebaran e, bem, acho que isso já explica tudo.

Ele escreve super bem, amo a fic BatFla dele e, como eu não pude pedir para que ele betasse alguma fic minha (já que eu já tinha definido todas as pessoas), decidi que, sim, este presente é seu, Aldebaran 8D

Espero que você goste, viu? S2 Foi feita com carinho! 8D

Falemos agora da fic. Eu simplesmente AMEI escreve-la. Gosto de dar um toque fluffy para o Batman, ainda mais quando ele pensa sobre o Flash porque os dois são MUITO gays juntos x3

Caso não tenham notado, as partes em itálico são suas falas, porque achei um loosho escrever desse jeito. E o pouquinho do lime ali em cima foi só para dar um gosto a mais à fanfic :3 Ah sim, a música foi colocada para indicar os erros do **Batman** porque eu deixo meio subjetivo de alguns erros dele (como o fato de não se importar muito com o resto, além das missões; com o jeito orgulhoso dele que acaba destruindo sentimentos, etc), assim como os do Flash, que não se arrepende por qualquer coisa que fez :3 Por isso, também, o nome da fic.

Bom... Já não sei mais o que dizer sobre a fic xD Só que eu gostei bastante de escreve-la; gostei do resultado; achei digna o bastante para dar –uy- para o Aldebaran e que eu quero **reviews** porque elas são amor 8D

Beijos o7


End file.
